narratives_of_britomartisfandomcom-20200215-history
Sedaho
Sedaho is the second oldest country on Britomartis. Throughout history, Sedaho has undergone various changes in government due to revolutions and uprisings. Sedanese Technocracy History The Sedanese Technocracy was formed in 3 AAE, which is 1241 in Earth years. Sedaho was the second country to break away from the Anguill Empire and followed in Fillikke's path. Government and Politics The country was governed by an authoritarian technocracy, a system of governance where creativity, innovation, intelligence and wisdom was advocated. People who are skilled or proficient governed in their respective areas of expertise in technology are in control of all decision making, while those who didn't have the intelligence or were simply ignorant were treated as second or third class citisens. Nasist Sedaho Nasist Sedaho is the common name for Sedaho when Nambris Comm and his Nasist Party, NASOPS, controlled the country through a dictatorship. Under the rule of Nambris, Sedaho was transformed into a totalitarian state where nearly all aspects of life were controlled by the government. It was founded in 13,378 AAE, or 2049 in Earth years. History The NASOPS party arose in Sedaho to bring an end to the country's authoritarian ways and restore it to its former glory. They took advantage of the Security and Research Assembly's efforts to limit the usage of constant surveillance in Sedanese districts. This gained the attention of similar parties, which resulted in the second Mythelian revolution in New Mythelius with the quick rise of the NAPNEM, Nationalist Party of New Mythelius, promising to bring Mythelius out of poverty and struggle and to restore Mythelius to its glory. The SRA took notice of the NASOPS party and its growth in popularity. They begin numerous investigations into NASOPS and sent several agents to gather as much information as possible. Protests began outside of Kathad, but were intermediate when military force was used. Gas attacks were launched on Ingsport in north Sedaho where a large NASOPS population resided, although the gas attacks were met with immense controversy. The NASOPS party gained massive influence in Sedaho and overthrew the technocratic government and established a dictatorship through military force. Government officials were exiled out of the country where Fillikke granted them refuge. Sedaho goes on to to invade Quadrolatum and starts demolishing Quadrolatum's national monuments, buildings, and other marvels that distinguish the former country from the rest of the world. The most devestating was the destruction of the Imprii Bridge, a marvel in Quadrolatin architecture and a symbol of the country. The Nasists forced Quadrolatin citisens to watch as monuments were destroyed and broadcasted them on live television. Government and Politics Nambris governed Sedaho autocratically by calling for absolute obedience of all subordinates. He viewed the government structure as a pyramid, with himself, the infallible leader, at the top. Party rank was not determined by elections, and positions were filled through appointment by those of higher rank. The party used propaganda to develop a cult of personality around Nambris. Nambris hypnotised his audience with his moving speeches and promises for the country. While top officials reported to Nambris and followed his policies, they had considerable autonomy. Sedanese Confederation The Sedanese Confederation was formed in 13,496 AAE after the Nasist regime was dismantled. History With civil conflicts regarding the the duocracy arise, the duocratic government was dissolved and the Sedanese Confederation is formed with Sedaho being separated in five states, a duocracy, a geniocracy, a technocracy, and a republic. The capital, Virin, has more power over the states. In 13,647 AAE, the technocratic state Rascijan broke away from the Confederation, resulting in the fourth Sedanese civil war. Peace deals were made and the Technocratic Federation of Sedaho was formed in 13,654 AAE, or 2066 in Earth years. Government and Politics The Sedanese Confederation was characterised by a union of partially self governing states under a central federal government. Greater Proxus Sedaho Greater Proxus Sedaho, or Proxist Sedaho, is a Nasist country on Britomartis formed from the Sedanese Confederation by the Proxist party. History Because of the Confederations stagnancy, parties that advocated the policies of Nambris, Nasism, and territorial expansion gained an audience. Sedaho's declining world influence contributed to their stance against the confederate government, claiming it to be run by incompetent leaders. Following mass protests, the party gained enough influence to overthrow the confederacy, establishing a totalitarian dictatorship. The capital was renamed from Virin to Ewoyday Kindro, along with other government buildings and even vehicles in Sedaho's armed forces. Research and military projects had begun that lead to the invention of the ionic lifting device, or the ion lifter, and its application to vehicles. The Sobat was created, a saucer shaped vehicle with an ion lifter installed into it. The device works by using negative anodes to charge air particles. As the ions move toward the cathode, they bump into other air molecules and push them down, creating an ionic wind. The Nasists were assisted by skilled engineers from Xan'Rop for the purpose of weaponising the Sobats. In 13,855 AAE, Nasist forces invade the Technocratic Federation of Sedaho. The invasion did not last for long when the Nasist forces used a massive bombing campaign to destroy their defenses surrounding the capital.